The Lusty Shadow
by FlamingFelineEmpress
Summary: Vexos Movie Night? Sounds fun, not to Mira though, especially when Shadow decides to choose her as his Movie Night Victim. One thing leads to another for them and next thing we know, LEMONS! :D Shadow X Mira


**Geez if Shadow isn't the opposite of Baron I dunno what is. Once again no I don't own Bakugan, and be warned for vulgar sexual phrases.**

**--------------------  
**

The Vexos started a ritual of Friday Night Movie Night. Mira unfortunately had been dragged into it. "Why do I have to watch this stupid film with you?" She crossed her arms.

Spectra sighed, "Because as long as you stay here you have to abide by our rules." She grimaced.

Gus shook his head, "If she doesn't want to then why don't we just leave her-

"-Absolutely not!" Spectra had a stern tone in his voice.

Lync walked into the room with a movie, "Hey guys! I got a good scary movie!"

Shadow howled, "A scary movie?! Yeah! This is gonna be so awesome! Is it scarier than the last one?" He grinned hopefully.

Mylene followed, "A lot scarier, maybe too scary for you Shadow."

Volt snickered, "Babies should stay in their cribs Shadow."

Mira sighed, "Can we just get it over with?"

They set up the scene perfectly, they got popcorn and turned out the lights. They all crowded onto the huge couch with Mira between Spectra and Gus. She sighed, the movie was scary but very predictable. "Hmm? Uh, guys? Where's Shadow?" She noticed his disappearance.

Mylene grimaced, "Probably to go change pants." Volt chuckled.

Mira groaned, "This sucks…what's this thing called anyway?"

Lync smiled, "The Revenge of The Dark Dragon."

Spectra laughed, "You did good to find this Lync, it's entertaining."

Lync paused the movie, "Bathroom Break." They all took off to take care of their needs.

Mira sat there and sighed, "This is so stupid, 'The Revenge of The Dark Dragon?' How lame is that?" She didn't notice the fact that someone had snuck back in and decided to pull a prank. He snuck up behind her and jumped over the sofa grabbing her while roaring. "AGH!!!!!" Mira screamed so loud his ears hurt.

"Ow, ow, ow…geez! Stop screeching it's just me." Shadow grumbled about his ears.

"Ugh!" Mira socked him in the shoulder.

"Ouch! Crap, that hurt!" He rubbed the sore arm.

Soon the whole group got back into the room and the movie started again. Every time something semi-scary happened Shadow grabbed her arm and made her scream. "Damn you Shadow!" When the movie ended Mira punched him in the jaw. "Gah! I hate you." She stormed off.

Shadow followed her back to her room. She was dressing in her night clothes when he jumped in and grabbed her, "Gotcha!"

"Shadow! Stop it, get off me you pervert!" She pulled her shirt down. "You are such a jerk!"

He sighed, "Okay, I'm sorry it's just the way I am. I pick a target every movie night. You're new so I picked you, I thought you'd scare easy…and you're pretty cute." He still had his arms around her waist.

Mira looked in the mirror. She had to admit the way he was holding her made them look like lovers. She saw his head sink down and nuzzle her neck, his tongue slid across the soft flesh. She blushed, "Shadow…I…don't do that…"

He moaned against her neck, "I can't, you know those scary movies and scaring people really turn me on." He leaned down and nipped her shoulder blade. "I think watching this in the mirror turns you on, I can take you here so you can watch if you want." She moaned, 'This is going to be one long Friday.'

He snickered, "You really like that mirror, don't you?" Shadow grinned and nipped her neck. She gasped and he kicked his boots to the side. Mira felt her tank top of a night shirt being pulled up and off.

Mira jumped as her breasts were so easily revealed. She stared into the mirror at the scene behind her. Shadow's face was buried in her hair and his hands roamed her thighs. Her moans were small, "S-shadow!" The blush on her face grew darker.

He grinned as he pulled her into a side view. Shadow moved his face down and sucked a nipple into his mouth. The gasp and soon followed moan were music to his ears. "Mmm, Mira you taste good." He forced his tongue lower and licked her stomach. His cloak and armbands were thrown off. She watched him take off his shirt as she blushed. He pulled her down into his lap to where they sat together in an X-shape. Shadow licked her neck again and snickered.

Mira stared at the mirror in wonder. His hands moved lower until he grabbed the hem of her underwear and pulled them off. Before she knew it one of his hands was on her breast pinching her nipple, the other snaked down between her legs and two fingers entered. She gasped, "Shadow!" She hung her head back trying to keep her eyes open and on the mirror.

He grinned, "Mira, you're so wet. Can I put it in?" He nuzzled her neck.

Mira shivered, "I…I…mmm…Shadow…do it!" She flung her head back as he removed his fingers. He grinned and snickered.

Shadow looked down at her, "Thank you Mira, just know that it'll hurt." She heard his pants being unzipped. Mira looked back at him and gasped. To believe that thing was supposed to fit inside of her! "Alright," He stood up and turned her to face the mirror. "I'll do it like this so you can watch." Shadow pulled one of her legs up to waist level and snickered, "Here we go." He turned her face and caught her lips as he pushed his cock into her. Her eyes widened and she could feel the tears fall down her face. He pulled back, "It'll be okay, calm down." She looked to the mirror to see his huge cock filling her to the brim, and her eyes watched the blood drip down.

She stopped crying after he wiped her tears. Shadow sighed and pushed his hips forward. Mira gasped as her mind went numb from the feeling. "Shadow!" She rocked back against him and met each trust. His groans and her moans kept matching and overlapping as they fueled the fire. He couldn't keep himself from moving so fast. Every thrust felt like heaven and she agreed. As they kept up their dance both could feel the climax approaching. She leaned her head back when he hit a soft spot, "Shadow! Oh god I-!" She bit her lip as she came. He felt the waves of her orgasm and he wasn't able to hold back. He let loose his seed deep inside her.

Their panting died down as he pulled out, "Damn, Mira that was great." He hugged her and grinned. "You look tired, come on." He picked her up and put her into her bed, crawling in after her.

"Shadow, that was amazing." She hugged him and whispered, "Thank you."

He snickered, "Mira, I want you to know something, I love you." Then he actually smiled, an honest smile not a smirk or grin.

She looked up into his eyes and muttered, "I love you too." They curled up together and fell asleep.

He looked down before drifting off. 'I must be the luckiest guy alive.'

-------------------

**Yeah Shadow you are, of course wait until Spectra finds out you 'raped' his precious baby sister. You won't be feeling very lucky then. xD  
**


End file.
